


how the hecc does this website work lmao

by Elil_Waz_Here



Category: Testing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elil_Waz_Here/pseuds/Elil_Waz_Here
Summary: ya im just trying my best lol, need to figure this whole thing out before I properly post my bnha fanfic uwu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> dang this note here

hello fellow kids, i am trying my best to figure out the best way to format on this website, so just ignore this whole thing unless any of yall wanna share tips on how to upload stuff well!


	2. test chapter woot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> v i b i n

dabs on those haters

…

that's me,  
im haters

…

lol i think im funny ahaha

so that note I added to begin with will stay at the end forever? maybe I can come up with an upload schedule I can actually stick with this time oop-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this means theres 1 note at the end wicked


	3. figuring out how to make the text ~fancy~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fancy time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we up in this beetch

so yall wanna **g o** huh?

_insert edgy flashback here_

wacc

~~striiiike!~~

all the available html thingies, even if idk what most of them do lol

a, abbr, acronym, address, [align], [alt], [axis], b, big, blockquote, br, caption, center, cite, [class], code, col, colgroup, dd, del, dfn, div, dl, dt, em, h1, h2, h3, h4, h5, h6, [height], hr, [href], i, img, ins, kbd, li, [name], ol, p, pre, q, s, samp, small, span, [src], strike, strong, sub, sup, table, tbody, td, tfoot, th, thead, [title], tr, tt, u, ul, var, [width]

**Author's Note:**

> dang this note there


End file.
